Angel In Disguise
by Genesis Queen
Summary: AU. Lenalee is a young mother living a fairly normal life in a quiet house in Cambridge, England. However, a shopping trip went wrong when her daughter was nearly kidnapped, luckily, her new neighbor, Allen Walker, was there to save her. Multi-chapter!
1. A Not So Normal Day

Amaya: Hi everyone! I'm back in the Fanfiction business!

Kanda: Geh… That's all we need… More fans here to write pointless stories about things that will never happen…

Lenalee: Don't be rude Kanda; some of the stories can actually be good :)

Kanda: Che….

Amaya: Anyway, I've been having a brain overload of ideas

Allen: Most of which she'll never write down even though she says she will

Amaya: Shh Allen! Do the disclaimer!

Allen: AmayaWolfGuardian does not own D Gray Man (And hates the fact that Fanfiction won't let her put the hyphon in)

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful Saturday morning; one of those Saturday mornings when a lump tangled in blankets would rather not get up until midday, or get up at all for that matter. The lump snuggled further into the blankets as light suddenly streamed in through the window, onto her face, and pulled the covers over her head when she felt something jump up on the bed and start to shake her.<p>

"Mama, Mama!" a small voice called "Uncle said he's hungry, he wants Mama to wake up"

The lump groaned and pulled the blanket off her head to reveal messy long black hair and half opened purple eyes.

"Morning Hiu" she said, yawning and sitting up "Uncle's up early as usual on the weekend I see. He really needs to learn how cook for himself!"

The girl giggled. She had wavy black hair that went a little past her shoulders and big, bright teal-ish eyes. She was only four years old but she was so small, she looked a year younger than she was supposed to be, yet others said that only added to her innocent charm.

The young woman yawned one more time before slipping her feet out of the bed and standing up, stretching her arms and picking the small girl up to hug her.

"Tell Uncle that I'll be down in a few minutes, I need to take a shower first."

"Yes Mama!" Hiu said happily, kissing her mother on the cheek before she was placed on the floor.

Her mother sighed and shook her head as she watched her daughter scurry out of the room. When she heard the pitter patter of her feet running down the stairs, she turned to the on-suite bathroom and switched the shower on.

Only three minutes had passed when the water from the shower stopped running and a white towel was pulled off the rack. The woman walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a simple black summer dress that had a bow tied around the waist. She quickly threw on the clothing and tied her hair into pigtails, then walked out the door of the bedroom and down the stairs. As she stepped off the last step and walked into the living room, there was a shrill cry and a white flash dashing towards her and binding her arms to her waist in a hug.

"LENALEEEEEEEEEE~ HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR BROTHER STARVE LIKE THIS MY SWEET LENALEE?" The middle aged man wailed, clutching onto his sister in a huge bearhug.

"Brother…. I was in the shower for three minutes" Lenalee smiled, prying her brother off her and walking into the kitchen. "Hmm… Pancakes, or apple and banana fritters?"

"Nanna fritters! Apple and nanna fritters!" Hiu squealed, jumping up and down "Uncle Komui wants fritters too!"

Komui chuckled and patted the girl on her head "Looks like my dear little niece has made the decision for me"

Lenalee smiled at her brother and daughter then walked over to the cupboard and took out flour and a measuring cup and grabbed a couple of bananas and apples on her way back to the bench, she then opened the fridge and frowned.

"We don't have any eggs…" she said walking over to the coffee table and picking up her keys and handbag. "I'm going to go get some; I'll be a few minutes." As she walked to the door, she felt a tug at her dress and looked down to see Hiu smiling up at her.

"I wanna go with Mama!" she said, hugging her mother's arm.

Lenalee smiled and kissed Hiu's forehead then grabbed her, and Hiu's, coat off the rack and helped the little girl put hers on, before opening the door and walking out to the blue Toyota Prius her brother had insisted on buying her.

Lenalee parked the car in a spot right at the front of the grocery store. She opened the door behind her and helped Hiu undo her seatbelt and helped her off the booster seat. Lenalee locked the car and took her daughter's hand, then walked into the shop.

Lenalee made her way into the freezer isle and bent down to start looking through the items on sale. Hiu ran up to her and shoved a bar of chocolate in her face.

"Mama! Can I have some Chocó?"

"Hiu, we have chocolate at home, put it back"

"B-but"

"I'll tell you what, if you can find a cheap toy, and I mean a CHEAP toy, I'll get it for you, ok?"

"YAY!"

Hiu flung her arms around her mother's waist then skipped off as Lenalee sighed and went back to looking at the refrigerated stock and grabbed a dozen free range eggs.

"Hmm… Now that I think about it, we need more milk and bread too…"

Lenalee went back to the front of the store to get a basket then picked up a loaf of white bread from the rack. Spotting pineapples on sale, she took a small detour and placed one in the basket.

"Lucky! Now we can have apple, banana and pineapple fritters!" she exclaimed to herself.

As she made her way back towards the freezer isle, she heard a muffled squeal. When she turned to the direction of the entrance, what she saw caused her to drop the basket in shock. What she saw... Was a man running through the doors with Hiu in his arms.

"HIU!" Lenalee shrieked running towards the doors "HIU! HE TOOK HIU!"

The cashiers looked up in shock to see the event taking place before them. Lenalee heard a clatter and turned her head to see that a white haired man had also dropped his basket and was now dashing after the kidnapper. He was surprisingly fast and had caught up to him with little trouble. The white haired man snatched Hiu from the man's arms and placed her on the ground before chasing after the man and tackling him to the ground, keeping his head in a lock with his arms to stop him from getting up again. Hiu dashed through the car park and hugged her mother tightly around her legs, sobbing into her dress. With her own eyes swelling with tears, Lenalee picked up her daughter and hugged her, relieved that she was safe.

One of the cashiers had called the police, Lenalee looked up when she heard sirens to see that the man was being handcuffed and led into the police van. The white haired man caught her gaze; he smiled and walked over to her.

"Is she hurt at all?" he asked

Lenalee nodded and looked at him. He was only a few inches taller than her and he looked around the same age as well. He had snow white hair and a weirdly shaped red scar over his left eye. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt with a black jacket and black jeans.

"S-she's fine... Thank you for saving her Mr..." She paused when she realised that she did not know his name.

"Walker. I'm Allen Walker" He said with a relieved smile.

"Lenalee Lee" she replied "And this is Hiu Lee, she's a bit shy so don't expect her to say anything... Especially after that"

Allen smiled again "You look a bit young..."

"I know... I'm only 20, but Hiu means the world to me" Lenalee kissed her daughter's hair.

"That would mean that I'm a year older than you" He chuckled "I bet her daddy loves her to bits too"

Lenalee looked away with a grim look. Allen's smile faded.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to say anything wrong"

Lenalee looked back at him and gave a smile "its fine. Though I should be going now, my brother's probably going to put on a dramatic performance about starvation when I get home. Thank you again, Mr Walker"

Allen smiled when he noticed that Hiu was looking at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vanilla éclair and held it out to her.

Hiu rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears and slowly took the candy in her small hand.

"Thank you Mr Allen" she said in a small voice, shyly looking over at him through Lenalee's hair.

Lenalee smiled and picked up her shopping, paying for it. She turned to Allen before heading out the doors.

"I hope to see you again, Mr Walker"

"Allen"

"Ok then, goodbye Allen" Lenalee smiled, waved at him and walked to her car, answering the questions police asked her before strapping Hiu and herself in the car and driving out of the car park.

* * *

><p>Amaya: ... That has got to be the longest non-original story chapter I have ever written...<p>

Allen: It was pretty good though :)

Amaya: Thank you Allen!

Lenalee: If I ever have a child and it's in danger, I know Allen-kun will save them for me :)

Allen: *blush* Hehe...

Kanda: ...

Amaya: Hey, look who stuck around! Guess it wasn't as bad as you though eh?

Kanda: ... Che

Amaya: Now the big question is... What should Allen's job be?

Allen: I Wanna be a cop!

Amaya: Nah, I've already decided that Kanda's going to be the grouchy cop with his peppy wife, Alma :P I need something that pays well

Lenalee: What about a Lawyer?

Amaya: Allen's too dumb to be a lawyer :P

Allen: Hey!

Lenalee: Please R&R! And if you have any suggestions for Allen's career, please mention them! =)

Amaya: I can't wait until I introduce Allen to Komui!

Allen: GAH! Stop trying to kill me!


	2. New Neighbour

Amaya: I swear, I have a legitimate reason for not updating

Lavi: Suuuuuuure, computer issues like the last three times?

Amaya: ... Yes... But not just that! First I went on holidays, then my rabbit decided it was cool to chew the router cord, THEN my computer decided that it hates monitors and won't let any connect!

Lavi: Yeah, whatever you say :P

Kanda: ... Che

Amaya: Well look what the cat dragged in!

Allen: AmayaWolfGuardian does not own DGM and thinks that disclaimers are pointless because if she owned the manga she wouldn't be writing Fanfictions about it

* * *

><p>"Lenaleeeee!" Komui shrieked, running down the hallway in his pink fluffy slippers and enveloping Lenalee and Hiu in a hug "Are you okay? Is my poor little niece hurt? Oh my poor Hiuuuu~"<p>

Lenalee shook her head and gave a smile "She's fine, brother"

Tears streamed down Komui's face as he plucked Hiu from Lenalee's arms and crushed her to his chest, spinning around in circles in joy. Hiu gave a surprised squeak and used her small arms to try and push herself away from her overprotective uncle.

Lenalee laughed, glad that her brother had not stormed out of the house and ran down to the grocery store in his slippers and dressing gown. _'I'm glad I came home when I_ _did'_ Lenalee thought, imagining all the amusing (and embarrassing) situations that could've occurred.

"Ok, Brother, I think Hiu's getting dizzy" she laughed

Komui pouted and placed Hiu on the floor, who stumbled towards the living room and plopped down on the carpet with an undignified 'thump".

"What exactly happened Lenalee?" Komui asked, pushing up his glasses, which had fallen slightly down his nose while spinning.

"I don't really know... I said that she could get a cheap toy, and she ran off, I went to get a basket and the next thing I know-"

Lenalee was cut off by a beeping sound and shouts from outside. Turning her head to the door, she asked

"What's that?"

"Oh, that must be the removalists"

"Right, someone bought the house across the road a few weeks ago. I'm surprised, this is an expensive street to live in and that house was more expensive than most of the others here"

"I wonder if our new neighbour is there, I know that they slept at the house last night, do you think we should go greet them, Lenalee?"

"Yes" Lenalee said with a smile. New neighbours, she was surely excited for that. She didn't have many friends in this street, and maybe they had kids, which mean Hiu could have a playmate. Lenalee's smile got even bigger at the thought of other children running down the street with a ball, Hiu in tow laughing happily with her new friends.

The click of the door being opened by Komui brought her out of her fantasy.

"Hiu! We're going to say hello to our new neighbours, are you coming?"

Hiu's head popped up from behind the couch with a toothy grin plastered on her face

"Yes Mama!" She said joyously, climbing over the couch and running to her mother.

Lenalee giggled and took her daughter's hand, leading her down the stone steps, facepalming at the sight of her brother running like a toddler across the road in his slippers and dressing gown, waving his hand and shouting hello.

Lenalee shook her head and picked up Hiu, speed walking across the road and placing Hiu down on the footpath on the other side. Seeing the removalists' awkward looks, she placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Komui.

"Brother, get back inside and change into something decent"

"But-"

"No buts! What person runs across the street wearing his pink slippers and dressing gown? You're just going to embarrass yourself"

"Mama" Hiu called, pulling on her mother's dress.

"Not now Hiu. Go on then, Brother."

Komui gave a pouting face and slumped his shoulders as he walked slowly back towards the house.

"My new neighbours seem to be full of energy" a male voice chuckled behind her.

"Tell me about it" Lenalee sighed "Sometimes I wonder who the older sibling is"

"Mama!' Hiu called again, tugging harder on the dress.

Lenalee turned around "What is it Hiu-"she stopped mid-sentence as she looked up. Gasping, she covered her mouth with her hand and stared at the familiar man with wide purple eyes.

"It's Mr Allen!" Hiu said happily, leaping up and down on the spot before bounding up to him "Hello Mr Allen!"

Allen smiled down at the four year old girl "Hello little miss, are you okay now?"

"Mmm Hmm!" Hiu hummed as she beamed up at him.

"That's good, little girls should always be smiling!" he grinned, bending down to ruffle her hair, causing Hiu to let out a giggle. Allen directed his silver eyes up at Lenalee, who still seemed to be so shocked that it looked like she wasn't breathing.

"Hello, Miss Lenalee, it seems that by a twist of fate, we're now neighbours"

Lenalee snapped out of her shock and shook her head, placing a smile on her face once she had recovered.

"It seems that is so, Allen." Lenalee wrinkled up her nose and let out a small laugh "Oh, this formal way of speaking sounds weird when I use it"

Allen gave a crooked smile and stood up

"Ah" he hummed, looking to the side for a moment.

Lenalee blinked, then let out a small gasp "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" she apologised

"Ah, no, it's okay! No offence taken!" He said, waving his hands in front of him. "Not many people talk like this, I completely understand"

"Even though we're in England, the homeland of gentlemen and queens!" Lenalee added jokingly.

Allen laughed "Quite true Malady!" he mocked.

Hiu looked between the two laughing adults with confusion, and tilted her head with a puzzled expression.

Lenalee, still laughing, looked down at her daughter.

"Sorry Hiu, we almost forgot you!" she giggled, picking the small girl up and giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"So" Lenalee said once they had stopped laughing "That house was pretty expensive, even for a house on this street, not just anyone could buy it, what do you do for a job?" She asked.

"Ah... Well, do you know a branch of shops called Musique Mystique?"

"Yeah, those specialty music stores that hire the best professional wood and metalworkers they can find and make all their instruments by hand."

Allen gave an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his head as if he were embarrassed.

"Well, I'm the Chief Executive Officer, or Managing Director, whichever you prefer."

Lenalee gasped in shock "Wow, you're a CEO? THE CEO of one of the best music stores on the planet?"

"Mama, what's a see-ee-oh?" Hiu asked, dragging out the vowels.

"It's... Uh, the person in charge of all the shops Hiu, but more importantly, why here? You could own a huge mansion and you decided to live in a humble street like this?"

"I prefer smaller, homier houses... Well, that and I get lost really easily"

Lenalee giggled "Seriously? The manager of one of the best music stores in Britain has a bad sense of direction?"

"Yeah, something like that"

"I would've expected some big tough man in a black suit with sunglasses and an earpiece"

"Hey, stereotypes! Love those; they always get everything wrong... Well most of the time"

"That sounds strangely familiar*... In any case, I'm glad you moved here. Who knows what would've become of Hiu if you weren't there!"

"Ah, well, I couldn't let someone take a small girl, could I?"

"No, I guess you couldn't. Thank you again"

"It's okay" Allen smiled "And you can stop thanking me now"

"Right, sorry"

Hiu squirmed out of her mother's grasp and skipped over to Allen, giving a joyful smile.

"Mr Allen, have you had breaki-fast yet?"

"Ah, no I haven't"

Hiu's smile got bigger and she spun around to face Lenalee.

"Mama, can you make apple and nanna fritters for Mr Allen as well?"

"Well..."

"Pweeeease?"

Lenalee smiled and shook her head in defeat.

"Fine, if it's okay with you, Allen"

Allen grinned "I don't mind if you don't"

Hiu's smile got bigger "Yay!" she cheered, jumping up and down then lifting her arms up to Allen.

"Umm..." Allen looked down, confused, at the girl.

"She wants you to pick her up" Lenalee laughed at the awkward expression on Allen's face. _'He probably hasn't got much experience with children'_ she thought.

Allen smiled awkwardly at Lenalee then reached down to pick up Hiu, holding her in the way he had seen Lenalee do so before. He marvelled at the feeling of having a small child in his arms, he'd never held a child before, and the way she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck made a warm and fuzzy feeling brush through his heart. The strange yet nice feeling made him think to himself, he wouldn't mind having a child of his own when he fell in love if they made one like himself feel so happy.

"Let's go then!" He said in a chipper tone.

Lenalee smiled and pointed across the road. "Our house is directly across from yours, oh, and don't mind my brother, he's not exactly... Normal per se"

"Uncle Komui's a silly billy!" Hiu giggled "He likes squishy hugs!"

Lenalee hummed in amusement as they crossed the road to her house, and one thought crossed her mind...

'_Life is beautiful'_

* * *

><p>Amaya: I'm quite proud of this chapter! I was originally going to name the company with something relating to DGM, but everyone does that, sooo...<p>

Lenalee: I liked it too =)

Allen: Lenalee, where were you in the A/N before?

Lenalee: Oh, I was calming down my brother, he's not exactly happy about you and me being paired...

Allen: *gulp*

Amaya: Anyway, next chapter will introduce another character!

Lavi: Is it me? =3

Amaya: Nope! Think "Moyashi"

Allen: ...

Lenalee: Reviews make us happy!

Amaya: And thank you to BananaRepublic for the idea of Allen being a CEO! (It's Managing Director over here so I had to google it to figure out what you meant XD)

*I wanted to make Allen say something about stereotypes, but every time I typed something, it kept coming out sounding like something the Doctor would say, so I made Lenalee notice that.


End file.
